You Make Me Smile
by Pinstripes and Buttons
Summary: Even though we've never talked much before, I love you more than anyone else in the world. Luna/Neville R&R For the Notebook Quotes Challenge


_Luna and Neville were lying in the middle of an empty street full of empty houses gazing at the empty sky. It was the clearest, brightest blue Neville had ever known the sky to be, without a trace of a cloud anywhere._

Neville had always been told by his grandmother that the people who inhabited the oddly shapped house on the hill over looking the village belonged to the Lovegood's. However, Neville was reluctant to believe her because he never saw anyone come or leave from any of its doors or windows and Luna - a quirky, odd girl (whom Neville refused to admit he had a crush on) belonging to the Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts - had never once made an appearance anywhere in town. So when Neville left the house that warm morning to fetch the post his grandmother didn't recieve via owl, he didn't expect anything out of the norm to happen.

Strolling down Kip Ave, Neville fit in almost too well. If anyone were to look from their windows as he passed they'd just shrug and move on. Nothing out of the ordinary with him. As he pulled open the door to the air conditioned building, his fell instantly on the unmistakable bright red letters scratching the words _The Quibbler. _Neville knew for a fact that the worker wasn't a wizard and that the magazine he was laughing at was the most mocked magazine in the wizarding world. "Oi, Neville, come 'ere. Take a look at this!" the man behind the counter said, brushing a stray tear of humor from his eye. "Funniest thing y'all ever read, no joke."

"Erm, can I borrow it then?" Neville asked, taking the magazine and not hiding the fact that he would keep it anyway.

The worker shrugged, "Sure, I mean, its got no address on it. But eh, you find another you bring it here. Can always go for a laugh like that." Neville nodded and hurried out of the door and down the street.

He had no idea what Luna's father was doing, letting the _Quibbler _fall into the hands of Muggles. He turned the corner, heading home when a misty, dreamlike voice caught him off guard. "I see you've found it. Only one more to find."

Neville looked up to see Luna Lovegood. Sure, she looked nothing like a witch, but she didn't exactly blend in with the rest of the sleepy little town. Her red corset top had a black spider web design on it; her roughly cut maroon red skirt had black lace at the bottom; knee high black boots made her legs look longer than they were; and the heavy looking glass pendant around her neck glittered in the sunlight. Her long pale blonde hair was tied in an intricate knot that still allowed most of it to cascade over her exposed shoulders and down her back.

"Wow, Luna, I mean, um, what happened to your real clothes?" Neville asked nervously.

Luna smiled, "I'm not too sure, to be honest. They were all there in my closet when I went to bed but when I woke up, they were gone. Funny how that happens, isn't it?" Luna shrugged as if disappearing clothes was the most normal thing to be discussing. "Dad magicked me these. They're exactly like the clothes on the cover of a Muggle book I rather fancy. Plus, I've always enjoyed dresses, so it's not too much of a bother." she spun on the spot.

Neville laughed and before he could think it through, he said, "You look absolutly beautiful." Luna looked taken aback; Neville wished he could Apparate a million miles from the spot he was in. Luna's mouth opened slightly, and closed; she pursed her lips together and glanced back at him before asking slowly.

"Why did you call me beautiful?"

"Because you are," Neville said, more bravely now but still cautious to see how she would react.

She smiled nervously and stared at her feet, "You mean it? Honest and true?"

Neville let go of his fear and stepped towards her until he was inches away. Taking her hand in his, he lifted her chin so he could see her eyes and said in the most truthful voice, "I've never meant anything more." Luna grinned, her silvery grey eyes sparkling in the light. She reached her other hand up, towards him-

"Got it," she whispered, bringing her hand back down. Clutched in her pale hand was another_ Quibbler. _Neville felt like a fool and could feel his cheeks burning with a great amount of embarrassment. But then Luna did something that made him blush for an etirely different reason. She moved his hands to her waist and wrapped her own around his neck. Neville closed his eyes as she closed hers and after a seconds hesitation, he felt the warmth of her lips on his. When they parted and Neville opened his eyes again, he found her standing in front of him with an innocent smile on her thin, pale rose lips. She took his hand and said, "Come with me,"

And that's how Neville found himself lying in the middle of an empty road staring at the cloudless sky. It was the bluest he'd even known it to be. His fingers were intwined with Luna's, who lay beside him when he broke the perfect, calm silence. "What happens if a car comes?"

Luna turned her head to face him and smiled, "We die." and Neville couldn't help but admit to himself that it would be alright if it happened, because he was with Luna Lovegood, the only girl perfect enough for him to love.


End file.
